Akuko Inorine
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: アクコ ー (Akuko) Demon Girl ; Devil Girl 祈り音 ー (Inorine) ''The Wish Sound'' |- | colspan="6"| TYPE:' RCloid' MODEL: '-' |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C4-C6' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTER | SEE ON DESCRIBSION XD;; |- | align="center"|AGE |'13' | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'None' |- | align="center"| WEIGHT |'35 kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | Harmonica , Needles | align="center"|CREATOR |'Arissa-N' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'145 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Arissa-N' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Deviantart' |- | align="center"| BIRTHDAY |'3 March' | align="center"|LIKES |'Trolling-Person, Harmonica, Tobe Complex Brother, Blood, Needle' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'Youtube', Soundcloud |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'7 January' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Rei Chrisilla, Blood (?), Ambulance (?), Ghost (?), Horror Song (?)' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |Hari Merdeka |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY ': ''Akuko is weirdo UTAU (?) which has two personality. She can to be Tsundere, which hate blood, ambulance, and other stuff which smell scary. And she can to be Yandere, which opposite side from Tsundere side. In the mode Yandere, she can kill someone with her needle. She always to be brother complex , because she is not like seeing Fuusaki have a girlfriend. And she always to be crack pairing because she is always alone forevah (?) |} Supplemental Information '''Hair color : Brown Black, with red-shade Headgear : NONE Eye color : Red Blood Nationality : Indonesian-Japanese Favorite Phrase : "Che, pathetic." 'Related Character' - Hideko Derapoid (Friend) - Mizutone Oto (Troller-Victim, Friend) - Mizutone Koe (Same-Proffesion as Troller, Friend) - Uta Asami (Friend, Step Sister) - Aoi Marume (Friend) - Lucianno Marissa (Step Mother) - Hideki Derapoid (Little Crush? , Friend) | Fellow RIMOCONloid | - Saane - Silver - Mai Uta - Shigure Ao - Chrisilla Rei - Harune Tsubasa - Ui Mochion - Mokone Akika - Amene Kyandee - Mizuki Chie - Rizumu Maiko | Other Relationship | Chrisilla Rei (Rival) Kia Izumi (Friend) Misaki Ariza (Friend, Step Sister) Karai Minage (Sparta Friend ? ; Same-troller friend) Amu Ichine (Friend, author is Akuko's author school-friend) [[Akai Kurone] (Step Little Brother, Yandere-Friend) Haru Chinatsu ('Little Crush') Kikenne Uri (Step Sister) Kamirei (Idol) http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Mayu%7CMayu (Idol) Tei Sukone (Idol) Ritsu Namine (SUPER IDOL) 'Fact' - She always trolling on other UTAU with Koe, Uri, and Minage - She always scream 'SPARTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' - She always bring needle, which she skipping in her foot bag (?) - Always to be crack pairing XD;; - She always play Harmonica when lonely 'Voice Configuration' DONT USE OLD OLD OLD HER VB AGAIN ;w; Akuko ACT1 REV Use This One okey? Use Resampler if u want use her VB 'Usage Clause' NOT FOR COMMERCIAL OR I WILL EAT U EA ;; ' '''CREDIT MEE ' 'DONT CLAIM AS YOUR UTAU ' 'NO PERMIT TO SING RELIGION SONG ' 'DONT STEAL HER DESIGN ' '-- ' '''IF YU CAN'T DO DAT USAGE CLAUSE, IM WILL TERROR U BECAUSE IM ALWAYS STALK EVERYONE >8DD Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Asia Category:UTAUloids Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Profile pages needing cleanup